


Zen'ina Fyrestarr

by phoenixreal_gaming (phoenixreal)



Series: Zen'ina, Voice of Drendari [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Scarred Lands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal_gaming
Summary: Simple History of an elf left behind in Amalthea





	Zen'ina Fyrestarr

# Zen’ina Fyrestarr

 

Zen’ina, or Zen, as the name is oft shortened to, was born in Amalthea ten years after the Divine war.  Her family name is Fyrestarr, but she no longer uses her family name for reasons to soon be revealed.

At an early age, Zen became aware of her magical nature.  This happened soon after the end of the Gods War. Zen was born in AV 10, to High Elven Parents in the city of Amalthea.  Stresses in Amalthea had weakened the high Elves to the point of extinction, and some things that were seen as wrong were seen more so for the danger it could pose to the small, compared to previously, population of High Elves.  They had managed to hold onto positions in the Amalthean council through everything.  Magic was not forbidden to the Elves of Amalthea, but Sorcery was a different story.  Elves are used to magic, in fact they excel at the craft.  Craft is the major term here.  Elves are adept at wizardry and the learning of magic.  Those who have come by magic through completely natural means have always had a history, in high elven society, of being, not necessarily outcast, but not fully accepted.  Sorcery is a thing that is more often dealt with in the quiet wood elven society.

So, Zen’s parents attempted to deter her use of her natural, innate magic.  She was made to study other subjects.  Only desiring to understand her own nature, and fascinated beyond a doubt with the “horrible” magics that lived within her, Zenna sought the aid of a man known by the young of the city as being a magic-user, in fact, it was rumored he was a real Sorcerer.  This being his nature, he was not easy to find.  Zenna was about sixty-two at this time.  Her mother, a seamstress for a member of the council found out about her secret search.  She and her father, a prominent merchant, decided that they could not risk their connection any longer with a child borne of such powers.  There was a fight between them over the issue, because her father, Thales, did not want to take such a harsh action against their youngest daughter.  In the end though, her mother, named Hertiama, made him see reasoning behind the choice.  In a society that was so volatile after the Gods War and the Evil Druids…they could not chance having a child who may bring shame to their family.  They cast her out of their home and disavowed any knowledge or kinship to her.

This is what was to Zen’ina, anyway.  While this is a convenient excuse, as with most things, there is more to this story than meets the eye.

Zenna spent ten years hiding from those who would do her harm or wrong.  Being young and naïve, she had no idea where to go.  She knew nothing of any other part of the world, or even any other part of Amalthea.  She had been very sheltered by her parents because of her “abilities” from a very young age.  The particular area in which she lived was known for distaste of magic, since the population was largely human.  She decided the best way to survive was to appear to not even exist.  She learned to hide herself and to escape unnoticed from situations where a normal elf would likely not get out of.  She perfected her abilities to detect minute details and to hide her true nature.

Her life became very ritualistic, hiding from any prying eyes, finding food and finding sleep.  Eventually a very old elf came to her.  He seemed to be looking for her especially and offered her room and board for her services as a servant since he was old and couldn’t do many tasks.  Though she was wary from her years living as she had, Zen could not resist the allure of living in a house again and being assured of meals.  The idea of not having to hide from everyone was also appealing.  She also trusted this older elf for some reason that she could not quite explain.  She decided to take him up on his offer, not even asking how he had found her or why he had picked her out.  He only said his name was Aramil Shimran. She lived with him for a long time. 

Then one day he revealed himself as the powerful sorcerer she had sought long ago.  He explained that he had indeed heard that a young elf was searching for him, and he wished to find out why.  He smiled and said she had been very difficult to find, since she had covered her identity well.  Aramil said he wanted to teach her some things about controlling her magic and how to deal with it.  He taught her to learn from her experiences and to deal with the unnatural heat.  Zenna loved him dearly as a teacher and a mentor.

Aramil came to her early one morning and presented her with four gifts.  First was a robe that contained many pockets inside it.  The sleeves meshed with the rest of it.

When she pulled her arms under to look like a simple cloak.  He gave her a solid silver clasp for the throat of it, with a beautifully crafted rose on the front of it.  He gave her a dagger that had a handle of some crystal looking material, clear and smooth.  He also gave her his very staff, wizened and used.  She accepted them all gratefully.  She looked at him and asked why, and he answered simply, “I be gone on the morrow, you may remain in this place, none will bother you,” and walked off.  She did not say anything more to him and the next day he was indeed gone.

Zen kept up the live there in his home and explored her Amalthean home for a time.  She eventually became of pretty high esteem in the city as a hermit of sorts.  She was sought after for advice, and seemed to take the place of the missing Aramil.  She had extensive talks with a younger elf by the name of Dhal’es Darkshine, who was an aspiring Cleric when she met him.  He was also unusual because he spent a lot of time contemplating becoming a paladin for his god, which for an elf, is quite unusual.  She became well known to a lot of people in Amalthea, and she even saw her parents now and again, and despite her good status, neither of them even acknowledged that they knew who she was.  She spent a lot of time with a group of elves who were performance acrobats.  They were a good bunch to be around, and though she was not herself an acrobat they accepted her to watch them practice and talked endlessly about possible adventures they would have when they started to traveling. 

Zen’ina was getting bored with her life about this time.  She was 140 years of age, and she’d never been outside of Amalthea.  She yearned to see the rest of the world, raved by the Gods war or not.  One day her acrobatic friends mentioned they were going to a great festival to celebrate the 150th anniversary of the Gods victory over the Titans, and Zen, tired of her life, and hungry for adventure asked to tag along.

Zen'ina Fyrestarr is a very enigmatic person.  She is a high elf, born and raised in the city of Amalthea 10 years after victory in the Divine War.  She was born to quite well off parents.  Her mother, Hertiama, was a very successful seamstress, and worked for more than a few of the people on the council that ruled Amalthea.  Her father, Thales, was a successful merchant in town, trading in many different types of trade goods. Her grandfather, Talimoon Fyrestarr had in fact stood in the council.  It had been a great honor for him and the entire family.  Talimoon Fyrestarr, during the Divine War, was lost to the family.  Talimoon just disappeared.  He was not ever seen again after the Victory.  His wife, Anaseb, was lost without him and simply carried on.  Their youngest son was Thales, and he missed his father more than the others simply because he had not had the opportunity to know him for as long.  Upon his disappearance, Thales was at a young age of two hundred forty.  His wife Hertiama, was a strong woman, and she kept Thales’ spirits up after his father’s disappearance, because shortly thereafter, she gave birth to their youngest daughter.  They believed that that would in some way help make up for the loss of Talimoon.  Thales had other siblings, an older sister, Kiltarra, and older brother, Zackariea, Talimoon had not been terribly prolific at producing children.  It was said that he did not wish to have more children born because he felt that something devastating would happen during their life. He of course was right, as it was the divine war.  At the time of his disappearance, old Talimoon was five hundred and three.

Zen'ina had several siblings.  Her oldest sister, Ryanne, was born a full one hundred twenty years before Zen.  Being the first child, and seeing the full span of life before and after the Divine War had its effect on her.  She became a follower of Tanil even before the Divine war, so it was no surprise to her afterward that she followed the path of the preistess.

 


End file.
